Pain, Love, and Memories
by Wolf718
Summary: A witch who has broken into Shibusen and a school full of posssessed weapons. The meister's have to fight to stop the witch and save their weapons. they have no other choice, being locked in. Slight OCxOC 2nd in the Reliance Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

LunaC: well hiya! Finally, the sequel! If you happened click on this story, I'm warning you it won't make much sense unless you read the one before it.

LG: not really.

LunaC: yeah. I had a whole other plot, but then this idea came into my head in math class! There will be some self inserts due to the fact I needed characters. : D enough with my meaningless blabbering! On with the story!

LG: okay! LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater! She does own Phantom, Casper, Dawn, Atros, and any other OC's that I can't remember at the moment. She doesn't own the self inserts, except herself, because that is considered slavery!

Phantom walked down the halls of the school, looking for Marie. She had watched Dawn for him while they were in Egypt dealing with Fiona. He hoped his younger sister didn't bother the teacher.

He walked into the room to find Dawn with not Marie, but a far too familiar face. He frozen by the door in shock.

"What's the matter Phantom? Aren't you gonna say hi to your brother?" the man chuckled. Dawn looked over and grinned.

"Phantom, you're back!" she said, running over and tackle-hugging her brother. "Did the mission go well?" Phantom gave her a grin, but kept a wary eye on his older brother.

"Yep, success. Fiona's dead and the kishin isn't a threat,' he answered. "Grab your stuff and go wait outside with Casper, would ya?" Dawn gave him a confused look before grabbing her duffel bag, waving good-bye to Atros, and walking out.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"New teacher. Marie had to go somewhere and asked if I'd watched Dawn for her," Atros explained.

"So, you didn't take the role as head of the family?"  
>"No, Floris gets it. Of course, after father passes it down."<p>

"Yeah, of course," Phantom replied, his tone dropping to a grumble at the mention of his father.

"He said he wanted me to talk to you if I saw you. Tell you he thinks he made a mistake." Phantom gave him a confused look.

"What's the catch?"

"By that you would mean?"

"I certainly haven't forgotten those events, and I know father hasn't either. He wouldn't just take me back unless there was some gain."

Atros chuckled. "You are a bright one, little brother. Im not exactly sure, but it turns out a colleague of father's has a daughter around your age who needs a weapon."

"Of course," Phantom sighed. The Morro's being a highly held family, only excepted partners of the same ranking. Most of the time, opposite genders, because the partners were most likely to wed. "Well, I've already got a meister, and Im not interested in any others."

"pretty much saw that coming. Mostly because of what happened after mother died."

"Let's not talk about that," Phantom muttered. He swore he still had bruises from those three years in-between his mother's death and his disownment.

"Hey Phantom, what's taking so long?" Casper called. She was down at the end of the hallway, Dawn standing with her.

"Um, nothing, I was just coming," he replied. "Sorry I have to cut this short."

"Don't worry. Stop by my class after school, room 107," his brother replied. Phantom nodded and walked off.

"Who were you talking to?" Casper asked.

"No one, don't worry," he replied. She gave him an _I know you're lying_ look before sighing and picking up Dawn's bag.

"Hey Phantom, gimme a piggy back ride," Dawn demanded.

"Wait, what?"

"Piggy back ride! Now!"

Casper giggled as he sighed and picked up his sister. Dawn had a satisfied smile on her face as he carried her out of the school.

**OooooooooooooO**

The school bustled with excitement for the next two or three weeks. Everyone begged the nine students who went what happened, but Black*Star was the only one who repeated the tale. He said it was something about his disciples hearing what their god and his followers accomplished. He twisted it a bit, not mentioning all he really fought was a measly vampire. The rest didn't bother, Kid not wanting to remember the unsymmetrical beast he encountered, the weapons not remembering too many details, Casper not wanting to remember the events since she was still getting over her brother's and Jax's deaths, and Maka and Tsubaki knowing that it wasn't the best thing to bring to talk about around the other scythe meister.

Phantom now sat in the back of his current class with Soul, talking about the new Gears of War3. It was their Weapons 101 class, required out of all weapons to take. Their teacher still wasn't there, and the class basically went on with their own business. Liz painted her nails, Patty colored a giraffe, and Tsubaki sat quietly in her seat. Their piers were mostly high-strung and hectic. A pair of twins were wrestling, embarrassing for the brother that his sister was totally kicking his butt. Others were throwing items around the room, gossiping, fighting, and a few sleeping.

"I wonder what's taking the teacher so long," Tsubaki asked.

"Not sure, it's kinda weird though," Liz replied.

The small purple siren on top of the door began to flash. "Warning, the school is now on lock down. A dangerous witch has been sighted in the area, so please remain in your classrooms, and do not panic," the speakers announced. Everyone in the room went quiet. Well, except for those twins from earlier, who started flipping out, but were soon tied to their chairs by their two friends.

"That's strange. Why would a witch be in the area?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, kinda stupid of them seeing as there's a school full of students wanting to take her soul," Phantom added.

There was a sudden flash in the front of the room, a witch in a black dress with red sleeves and leggings, black boots, and a black witch's hat over her shiny black hair that just covered her red eyes sat on the deck.

"well, that was easier than I expected," she said.

"You know, you must be really stupid. Sure, you got in, but you're in a room full of weapons," Soul shouted down at her.

"Oh, but what you don't understand is that's exactly what I wanted." Her had glowed a bright red as a breeze began to form in the room, quickly turning into a strong wind.

"Kalanu, Karasu, Screaming Dreams!"

The wind's speed picked up. The students covered their ears, trying to block out the whistling noise ringing in their ears, before blacking out. The witch smirked in her achievement.

"On to the next batch of victims," she said, before disappearing with a flash, off to find more underage weapons.

LunaC: yep, came up with this in math class. Im one weird chic.

LG: review you peoples! Or I eat you! I AM CANIBAL! 


	2. Chapter 2

LunaC: well, heres my excuse for not updating Look Out Shibusen. 1st, I had my karate test, and my friend and I stayed up til 1 in the morning when we got home, so I was tired. 2nd, I don't like typing when friends are over, cause I think its kinda rude, unless your writin a story together. So that's also my excuse for this Saturday too! 

LG: that's nice

LunaC: so anyways! Here's the next chappie! In case you didn't know, this plot was born when I was makin zombie apocalypse plans. Yeah, I spend math class comin up with those. Yay! I think art is the only class I pay attention in art. :D enough with my nonsense! On with the stinkin story!

LG: Luna C doesn't own Soul Eater! She owns Phantom, Casper, and any other OC's and this plot! She only owns her self insert, for if she owned the rest she would be arrested for slavery

Casper jumped when she heard Sid slide a metal bar over the door. The other students looked around in confusion.

"Sir, whats going on?" Maka asked worriedly.

"The witch has gotten into the building. Im just making sure she cant get in here," the teacher replied. With a flash, a large electric current circled the room, making a field. The lights began to flicker, and the power went out.

"That's strange. The power isn't that easy to shut off," Kid commented.

"Maybe the witch shut it off," Casper suggested.

"But why?" Maka asked.

There was a figure who then walked in front of the door. It seemed to be a weapon from their class.

"Sir, Koby's at the door," one boy, Mark, said.

"What's he doing out there? The school's supposed to be in lockdown," Sid replied. He disarmed the shield and opened the door. "Koby, get in, you aren't supposed to be in the halls. Koby?"

"Hey, Koby you okay?" his siter and meister, Kiko, asked. Before anyone cound do anything, an electric blue lightning bolt flew in her direction. She dodged it, and he then lunged at her. Kiko was able to get him off of her, and she and Mark pinned the struggling weapon down. His usual green eyes were a blank chalk white.

"What's up with him?" Kiko asked worriedly.

"Maybe it's a spell of some sort. Casper, Kim, could you verify it?"  
>"I might, possible a hallucination spell, or the possession spell. I cant tell unless I know his mental symptoms," Casper answered.<p>

"I think she's right. But there's also the controlling trance," Kim added.

"Let's just tie him up for now so he wont try attacking anyone else. Kiko, he doesn't have any blades, does her?"

"No, just the lighting arrows," the girl answered. They were able to find some chains (they just happen to keep them in the classroom for emergencies) and tied the weapon in the back of the class.

"The witch wouldn't just possess one weapon, would she?" Kid asked.

"Most likely not, so the other weapons are probably in this state too."

"But why?"  
>Maka then put the pieces together. "Kid, if the powers out , the security system is stuck on locked, isn't it?"<p>

"Yeah, why?"  
>"That means we're all locked in, and the weapons are all possessed, and Lord Death has no death scythes."<p>

"So we're basically screwed?" Cami summed up.

"Not really. Where would they hide the confiscated witch's books here?" Casper asked.

"Restricted section of the library," Kid answered.

" Okay, then if we could get in there, we can figure out what spell this could be and we could test the reverse on Koby," Kim finished.

"Yeah, but if all the weapons are out there, they'll easily spot us," Maka responded.

"Then we should go in groups. That'll distract them, although they'll easily recognize my godliness," Black*Star said. They all looked at him in surprise, seeing as he came up with a great idea.

"Okay, split into three groups. Maka and Cami go with Casper and Kim to go find the spellbooks. Kid, Ox, Mark, and Frankie go wander around the west wing, and Kiko, Kilik, and Black*Star in the east. Just pick a few fights so they're distracted, and if you find out anything important, tell us when you get back. Got it?"

"Yes sir," the three groups said before walking out into the hallway. They split up, and headed down the dark deserted halls.

"Which way's the library from here?" Casper asked.

"This way," Maka said. "Just follow me."

Cami pulled a mayonnaise lid from her pocket. She pressed a button on it, and little blades popped from the edge, along with a handle. There was a small button by her finger, and she slightly pressed it so the blades rapidly spun around like a power saw.

"Hey, I have to have some sort of backup plan," she explained.

"It wasn't long until they came to a hallway full of weapons. They walked along the hallways, almost seemed as if they were half asleep.

"Well, the library is down this hall, then a left, so we're gonna have to get through this somehow," Maka whispered. Kim cursed under her breath, Casper sighed, and Cami revved her mini power saw.

They walked in, trying to hide in the shadows from the weapons. Unfortunately, they were caught. There was a blast of lighting just missed Casper's head, and they turned to see Pot of Thunder and Lightning. The other weapons' attention turned to them.

"Okay, that didn't work," Cami commented. Casper used the shadows to form a small dagger, and got ready to fight. She was first attacked by a blonde boy with his forearm replaces with a cutlass blade. She dodged the sharp edge repeatedly, and kicked him in the stomach. After a roundhouse kick to the side, he was down.

Cami was fighting off Pot of Lightning and Fire. She jumped over the fire and electric bolts that flew at her, and quickly revved the blade when she got close enough to them. She held it at their necks, causing the possessed children to freeze. Having them distracted, she pulled a mayo jar out of no where and knocked them unconscious (there's Cami for ya)

Maka was busy dealing with a girl with a mace as a hand. She ducked every blow, most of which were aimed at her head. She was able to get out of the weapon's range, and kicked her to the ground. Kim threw down a boy with a katana blade as an arm.

"We cant fight all of them, is there anyway out?" the witch asked.

"Air vent!" Cami exclaimed, climbing up the wall and cutting off the metal frame. She crawled into the small space, and gestured for the others to follow. The weapons didn't bother chasing after them, and returned to whatever they were doing.

"Where do we go now?" Kim whispered.

"Let's see, if we go that way, we get near our homeroom," Cami muttered to herself. no one bothered asking how she knew that.

"Well, its not to far from there. Go down the hall, make a right, a left, another left, and you're there," Maka said.

"Oh okay! Follow me!"

So they wandered the dark air vents, hoping their classmates weren't having too much trouble.

LunaC: I know this chapter kimda sucked. The next will (I think) be better. And the mayo lid thing, Frankie gave me that suggestion, and I thought it was pretty good. So, I went with it!

LG: review or I'll eat you peeps. You know I will. With potato chips. And Mtn Dew. 


	3. Chapter 3

LunaC: okay, you'll never guess whats happened so far this week. I got my fricken pencil pouch stolen. WHO STEALS A PENCIL POUCH! Plus, ANOTHER fight broke out on the bus. But, being smart, I stayed out of it. I only pick fights with friends ^-^ plus, I kept climbing in my friends car through the window. She got mad, and my excuse was I was practicing my ninja skills.

LG: and yes, the doors were unlocked

LunaC: and so you guys know. Mari isnt the one off the show. Its pronounced Mary, but my freind Maribella likes to be different and spells it with an 'i'-_- anywho, lets just get on with the stor-ey! LG!

LG: Luna doesn't own Soul Eater! She does own Phantom, Casper Dawn, and any other OC's I cant remember at the moment! She also owns her self insert, but the rest own themselves

"What are they doing?"

"Don't know, but it doesn't look good."

Frankie and Mark watched the weapons from the windows of an abandoned classroom door their group was currently hiding in.

"Hey, that's the twins!" Frankie whispered.

"And Mari, Jackie, and the Thompsons," Mark added. Kid came over when he heard his weapons mentioned. All the weapons that had gathered farther down the hallway, mostly firearms, shot at the giant doors before them. He recognized most, Jackie and Harvar lighting the door handles to try melting them off, Mari had turned her arm into the barrel of a machine gun **(A/N: is that the right term?) **and shot repeatedly at the large double doors, along with the Gilatoe and Thompson twins. Liz held the familiar pistol form of her sister in her hands, and Luna held the onyx and blue Warthop PP-K. why they were attacking the door he didn't know. But then he noticed the doors were the entrance to the Death Room.

"Hurry up and get these doors open!" commanded the witch. She looked down the hallway and they ducked out of side.

"Why's she trying to break into the Death Room?" Ox whispered.

"Good question, tell us when you find out," Frankie replied.

"Wait, Death Scythe didn't come to school today, remember?" Mark said.

"She's going to break in and attempt at killing father when he's at his weakest," Kid realized.

"So basically we just have to hope those guys find that book and can fix the weapons," Ox sighed.

"And a limited time too. With that many weapons out there, we have about an hour tops. Man we're screwed," Frankie grumbled.

"Not really. Look, we know half those weapons, so maybe we can drag her in here when the witch leaves," Mark suggested.

"Which will slow down the production and buy us more time," Kid finished.

"Yeah, but what do we do when we have them in here?" Ox asked.

"We have a twin moment," Frankie replied. "Knock them out, and drag them with us through the air vents."

"What about the others?" Kid asked, looking back into the hallway at the other six or seven weapons.

"Uh, think on our feet?"

"Best plan we got," the shinigami sighed.

"No, we could figure out something more effective! Maybe find some sort of laughing gas, and then drag them out when they're to drowsy to react," Ox protested.

"Hey braniac, the witch just left. This could be our only chance. It's a good plan, but it would take too long to find the laughing gas and she could come back. I doubt it would affect her, and it might be too late when she leaves again," Frankie countered.

"Fina," Ox sighed. Frankie looked outside once more before busting open the doors. The weapons stopped what they were doing and turned to face them. Lucky for them, they seemed to make a plan without conversing, and the two pairs of twins, Harvar, Jackie, and Mari approached them, making their plan a lot easier.

Kid took care of the Thompson's. Liz shot at him multiple times, each of which he was able to avoid, the pink bullets whizzing by him. He was able to snatch Patty out of her sister's hand, and pinned Liz's arms behind her back. He deeply regretted it, but he smacked her upside the head with the gun, knocking her out cold. Patty then transformed back and kicked him in the gut, Kid grabbed her arm when a fist was coming at his face, and flipped her to the ground. He applied a certain amount of pressure to her neck, and she blacked out. Gotta love pressure points. He turned to Ox, who had already taken care of Jackie and Harvar.

Frankie was having a harder time. The twins were putting up a good fight. Luna easily blocked her kicks and punches, and countered them with a fury of moves. she still held Lupẽ in her hand.

Frankie finally grabbed Luna's arm and twisted it behind her back, and forced her down on one knee. The meister swept her weapons other leg off the floor, causing Luna to fall face first into the floor. Lupẽ transformed to help his sister. Frankie grabbed his arm, but he easily broke her grasp, shoving her roughly into a wall. Mark, who had already taken care of Mari, pulled his friend's arm behind his back, and rammed him into the wall.

"Um, are they gonna be okay?" Ox asked, seeing how the impact could've caused a concussion.

"Don't worry, they already had mental instability and cracks in their heads," Frankie answered, grabbing the twins' arms and dragged them down the hallway. The other's quickly followed and locked the doors of the classroom, making it so they were safe from the other weapons out there. They laid their unconscious piers on the floor.

"There's too many to carry through the vents. Maybe we can just leave them here and bring Casper and Kim back to help them," Kid suggested.  
>"Yeah, let's head back now, that was enough distracting. Plus, Sid will want to find out about this," Mark agreed.<p>

"Oh, Frankie, one more thing to ask," Kid said before climbing into toe ducts after Ox.

"What?"

"Next time we work together, could you please fix your attire so it's symmetrical?"  
>"Whoops, sorry Kid. I'll remember the next day and wake up to remember that a witch will try taking over the school and we might be paired up," she replied sarcastically, crawling in after the reaper. They almost got to the class before Frankie gasped. They turned around to see her looking into a classroom.<br>"Look, she's taken them all out, I think," she said, pointing down. Sure enough, every student in the class was collapsed on the floor.

"Wait, Wait, this is another meister class," Kid said. He crawled over to the next, which was the same scene. "And so is this one."

"She's taken out the rest of the school," Mark muttered. "Ours is the only one left"

"Lets hope they found that book then," Ox replied before continuing. The other three exchanged worried looks before following.

LunaC: tada! Howd ya like? Was it okay? And yes, my friends would do that to me -_-

LG: and lock you in a closet. And trip you to distract zombies during the apocalypse. And draw on your face when you're sleeping

LunaC: -_- please review

LG: review or I will eats you. Hee-heehee-hee-hee!


	4. Chapter 4

LunaC: T.T I was told I look like the murderer in a movie. Is that a compliment?

LG: I honestly don't know

LunaC: and this week has been _really _awkward since I have _every _class with my ex. And I've also managed to scare the livin shiz outta Cami's boyfriend. Its quite funny.

LG: he flips out everytime he sees her.

LunaC: so anywaaaaays, heres the new chappie! This one took awhile to write. Hope you likes :P DISCLAIMER FOOL DISCLAIMER!  
>LG: stop shouting at me! Anyways, Luna doesn't own Soul Eater. She owns Phantom, Casper, Dawn, any other OC's, etcetera, and only owns her self insert, and the rest own themselves. <span>

Casper sighed in frustration as she put another book down. So far, she and Kim had found very few books with spells related to the one the weapons were under. Even worse, they had gone through almost all the confiscated spell books.

"I don't get it. There's a copy of about every average spell book here. How do they not have more with spells as simple as this one?" Kim complained as she finished her half. Casper picked up her last one and skimmed through each page.

"You guys having any luck?" Maka asked.

"Not really. I've only found about five," Casper sighed. Luckily, she was able to find the sleepwalking spell in this one, which had some of the same effects. She added it to her pile, and she and Kim put the books in a bag they found under a desk. They only had about twelve.

"_Better than nothing," _Casper thought. She found herself with a strange feeling growing inside her every minute that the weapons were out there, having no idea what they were doing, no idea they were aiding a witch with her plans. Phantom had no idea he was doing that. Was that the reason? Was she worried about him? Or anxious to find him and reverse the spell? Or anxious just to see him? _"Stupid questions."_ But she couldn't deny she was scared for her scythe. She had no idea what the spell did, how to reverse it, or whether it could kill him or not. She slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Are we going in the hallways or air vents?" she asked.

"We could walk in the hallways until we start to see weapons, then go through the air vents. It would save some time," Cami suggested. She was right, the air vents led everywhere in the building, and they had no exact way of telling where they were heading. They could easily make a wrong turn, and got lost at least ten times on the way there.

"Good idea," Maka said. She first checked the hallway before exiting. It was clear, and they headed out, keeping a wary eye out for weapons. It wasn't long until they were forced into the ducts, seeing a crowd of weapons around the next corner. After Cami got them lost three more times, they finally fell into their classroom.

"You find it?" Sid asked. The others still hadn't returned.

"Yeah, we might be able to find something outta this," Kim said. She took out some of the books, and she and Casper found every spell that had some relation to what they were dealing with. The reverse spells of all of them they were unable to do, either not in Kim's branch of magic or too strong for Casper to cast.

"Sorry Sid, we cant help," Kid said in a disappointed tone. Casper's head thudded against the table. Most thought it was only frustration, but she couldn't help but feel defeat. She was scared. She couldn't do anything to help Phantom when he needed her too, when he had always helped her out, comforted her when she was upset, and was always there when she needed support. She felt like a crappy friend. Even worse since he was ten times more than that to her.

They heard the classroom door open, and Black*Star and Kilik came in, carrying an unconscious Soul.

"What the heck guys! We already have one weapon in here! Why'd you knock him out and bring him in here!" Kim complained.

"First of all, Kiko knocked him out, not us," Kilik said, pointing to the petite girl after placing Soul on the table. "And second, we couldn't just leave him there. We had to do something, in case you guys did find a cure."

"Well, we haven't, so there was no use," the witch snapped back.

"Kim, calm down, they didn't know," Maka said. She was actually quite relieved to see Soul again.

"Sorry. Im just really frustrated, plus a bit tired."

Casper then remembered that they were gone for about an hour or two, looking through the collection of books. She took out her phone. Six thirty-seven. They were usually home by at least four fifteen. She quickly called their home phone.

"Hello?" she heard Dawn pick up.

"Dawn, make sure the doors are locked. There should be leftovers in the fridge, eat those, and don't get into Phantom's Monsters."

"Casper, what's going on? Why are you guys still not home? You didn't have a mission assigned today."

"I know. Look, I'll explain later. Just take care of yourself."

"Is Phantom okay?"

"…I not sure yet. I promise I'll call you back."

"Okay, be careful," Dawn said, worry clearly in her voice. Casper hung up, and returned her phone to her pocket. She didn't want the younger girl to worry, so she didn't tell Dawn what was happening. But that probably worried her even more.

Someone gasped, and she quickly turned her attention to see what was going on. There was a giant green barrier where Soul was laying. Maka didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Should we try getting her out?" Kiko asked.

"No, this is being caused by the spell, we don't know what could happen if we interfere," Kim objected.

"I think she might've found a way to reverse it," Casper said. Everyone looked at her. "That is, only if they both don't have problems and can tell us what happened."

So they waited in anticipation, eager to know if the bookworm was able to find a cure.

LunaC: well, hope ya liked it! I know, kinda suckish. Next one will be better. Plus, I will not be able to update LOS! This weekend, seeing as I will be gone. ):

LG: awww

LunaC: so don't stone me to death in my sleep. Please review, because souls are to weapons as reviews are to authors! 

LG: or like non reveiwers are to me (:K hehehehe, I eat you if you don't 

LunaC: -.- 


	5. Chapter 5

LunaC: I feel like a total buzzkil cuz I haven't updated in like two weeks. Anyways, nothing to say, just that this chap might have some flaws im not proud of. DISCLAIMER!  
>LG: kay. Luna doesn't own Soul Eater. She does own the plot and OC's. she owns her self insert, but not the rest<span>

They waited for quite some time before Kid, Frankie, Mark, and Ox got back. They were about to report what they saw before Cami yelled at them to shut up so they wouldn't be distracted if anything happened. So, every one of the students eagerly watched, waiting for their fellow piers to return.

It wasn't long until the shield disappeared. Maka stood there next to a groggy Soul.

"I think it worked!" Kim gasped.

"Huh? What's happenin?" Soul grumbled.

"She did it!" Cami cheered.

"Wait, we had to make sure he still isn't under the trance," Frankie said. "Soul, what did Luna and Lupẽ stuff in your locker last week?"

"Smashed pumpkins- wait that was them!"

"Yep, he's back."

"give the details!" Kim and Casper demanded.

"Im not exactly sure. I just came over here and I reached out to his soul, and we were pulled into a soul resonance of some sort. He was playing his piano, and that red demon thing kept forcing him to play," Maka started.

"Maka told me what was going on, and I guessed the demon had to do with it, so I killed it. And now we're here."

"Screaming Dreams!" the two interrogators exclaimed, high fiving each other.

"What?" everyone asked confused.

"It's a spell. Intermediate rank, but still pretty strong," Kim replied.

"Basically, it finds ways to toy with the victim's soul. Uses their emotions, inner conflicts, pretty much anything to let them believe theyre in a living nightmare. But the witch who cast it can order the body to do what she likes," Casper added.

"So in order to free our weapons, we have to resonate with them and get them to destroy whatever form the spell took," Kid concluded.

"Yeah. But there is one catch. If the weapon thinks you're the spell and kills you instead, you really are dead," Kim finished. The class stayed quiet for some time.

"So it's risk our lives or let our weapon's stay brainwashed slaves for this witch?" Cami concluded.

"Well, life without the twins would be peaceful," Frankie commented.

"If you don't save them, Kiko and I will kill you in your sleep," Mark threatened.

"Fine."

"Hey Soul, did the witch give her name?" Kim asked.

"No."

"Can you give a description?"

"Wore mostly red and black, red eyes, black hair," Soul replied. "And im pretty sure she used wind magic."

"Raven," Kim muttered. Casper's eyes lit up with fear as she mouthed 'no'. was she facing the witch that had killed her father?

"Kid, what were you going to report?" Sid asked.

"Well, Raven has most of the firearms at the Death Room doors, trying to shoot them down. We were able to knock ours unconscious and drag them into another room to buy us more time. Seeing as father has no Death Scythe, she's going to attack when he's locked in and at his weakest."

"And all the rest of the meisters have been knocked out. We cant rely on any backup," Ox added.

"Then we're going to need every one of you to find your weapons. After that, find a way to defeat her," Sid ordered.

"Yes sir!' they said. All except for Kiko and Maka headed out the door or air vents, ready to search for their weapons. Mark, Frankie, Ox, Kid, Cami, and Kim had it easier, since their weapons were all locked in an abandoned classrooms. The rest were going to have to seach every bit of the building, hoping their weapons wouldn't be too hard to handle.

OoooooooooooO

Casper walked down the halls. Seeing what happened last time, she used the shadows to hide her, making the weapons oblivious to her presence. She kept her eye out for Phantom, but didn't seem to be anywhere. She began to get worried. Sure, half the firearms not helping break into the Death Room wouldn't be super-fast, but they had only delayed it.

But she was also worried about something else, probably only she and Kim knew. If they failed, and they weren't able to reverse the spell, Raven could to anything with the weapons. But if she succeeded and did defeat Lord Death, then what was the use of having an army of weapons if her major threat was gone? She knew perfectly well that, most likely, Raven would kill every one of them. She couldn't let that happen.

She then caught a glimpse of who she was looking for. Phantom walked along the hallways, his eyes as blank as the rest of weapon's she had seen. It kinda scared her, not seeing the usual metallic grey. Seeing that there were no other weapons around, she came up with a simple plan. Follow him until he was close enough to a deserted room, drag him in, lock the door so he couldn't get out, and find a way to break the spell's hold. Easier said then done.

Luckily, she had found a janitors closet opened ajar. Right as he passed by, she grabbed his arms and pulled him in, slamming the door. Well, there goes the first part. Now the harder half.

Phantom didn't take too well to being locked in a closet. His arm wrapped around her neck, putting her into a headlock choke. She gasper for air, no success. She elbowed him in the stomach, making him loose his grip. She easily moved his arm and twisted it behind his back and shoved him into the wall. He quickly turned back around and broke her grip, grabbing her neck and shoving her into the wall. She kicked his shin, causing him to wince in pain. Not having any other alternatives, she knocked him down and sat on top of him, holding his hands down. She reached out to his soul in resonance, hoping that she wouldn't fail.

LunaC: yeah….theres a reason for the whole semi-awkward fighting in a closet thing. You'll see that later though.

LG: hehehe

LunaC: well, please review! Souls are to weapons as reviews are to authors!

LG: REVIEW OR I EATZ YOU! MWAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

LunaC: guess wats peoples! Frankie got an account! Yay! her pen name is Frankie Stein (we saw that coming).

LG: she gonna cut my toes off virtually now! ahhhh!

LunaC: well, hope you like this chap. I finally include Phantom (I don't think last chap really counted) after like four chaps! DISCLAIMER!

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater. She owns Phantom, Casper, Raven, Lycao, Atros, Dawn, and any others I cant remember. And this plotline. She owns herself, but not the other self inserts.

Casper found herself just floating somewhere. Not in air, water, anything. Just, there. That is, wherever there was. She looked around to see all red. She saw very faint glows, almost like stars, far off in the distance. There was an even brighter one a bit closer than the rest. She was able to get herself to move closer to it. The closer she got, she felt an aura around her get stronger. One of strength, protection, violence, and solemnness, but at the same time it was loyal, kind, caring, and comforting. Almost recognizable, there was a bit of hurt hidden in it all, along with a strong lust and adoration towards someone.

She drew closer, finding a blue floating orb. She could recognize it anywhere. Mostly because Phantom was the only person she knew whose soul wore a beanie. She always thought it was pretty funny.

She picked it up with one hand and held it in her palm. A dark green light was on the inside. Her grip tightened, before she hugged the soul tightly with one arm. A giant white flash washed over her.

Casper was then in a snowy wasteland. Dead, bloody soldiers lay on the ground, giant stab wounds on their chests. They seemed to leave a trail. She followed it, walking down the knee deep snow, shivering violently. Her clothes didn't seem to keep her very warm in the storm. In the distance, she swore she could see a building on fire. More like a mansion of some sort. The red and orange flames lit up the sky. She wished it's warmth could reach her. She counted every step she took, trying to distract herself from the cold.

'_Im gonna find him, I have to. I have to save him,'_ she thought. The words put more encouragement in her, boosting her confidence. She wondered what the spell had possibly taken a form of. She finally stopped when a blood covered blade was inches from her face.

"Casper?" Phantom asked. His eyes were filled with shock and confusion. She was just glad they weren't the lifeless white she had seen minutes before.

"Phantom, please listen to me. There's a witch who's put every weapon here under a spell, and everything happening now is just a nightmare. She's controlling every single weapon in the school, and is planning to use you guys to kill Lord Death. You have to believe me. The spell's taken form of something here, all you have to do is kill it," she said, worry in her voice. She needed him to listen.

"I do believe you, but-" he started.

"How does he know if you're the real Casper or not?" a far too familiar voice asked. A clone of herself walked to Phantom's side. It was pretty much a perfect copy, just like looking in a mirror. But she did look a bit more confidence than the original, mostly because she wasn't shaking as much in the frost. The real Casper's eyes filled with shock. This was what the spell had taken a form of. Herself. this meant she had to prove she was the actual Casper. His closest friend he'd known for years, his meister, the person he always comforted when she was down, and the girl who had fell in love with him but could never quite say it.

"Phantom, please believe me! Im the real Casper! I swear!" she pleaded.

"Don't listen to her. Only a fake would tell you that. She told you that just so you'd be stuck under this curse," the copy argued.

"Im serious! Please Phantom!"

He looked in between each, confused. He would seriously be screwed if he messed up. His bloodstained blade turned back into an arm. He hoped he could find a mistake, maybe a difference in height, her scar a different shape, anything.

"Well, it doesn't matter which one you really kill. Either way, you'll still find out who's the fake is," the copy commented.

Casper's eyes widened. Would he really go for that, or would he continue trying to guess. But every second, Raven was closer to her goal.

"Do as she says," she blurted. "She's right. As long as you get rid of the copy, the real Casper wouldn't mind dying if you ended up okay." She didn't refer to her being the real one, seeing as that would usually make someone suspicious.

She felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked down at the ground. His arm turned into a bade and he sighed. She felt the cold metal tip of the blade on her neck, causing her breath to hitch. She knew it didn't matter if he killed her. At least he wouldn't die by Raven's hand. She wondered if the retched witch would be happy. It was all her fault Randy Jade was dead. It was her fault Lycao had to leave Casper and Rocky so they wouldn't get involved anymore. It was her fault Casper was deathly afraid of any crow or raven that she saw. And now it would be her fault that the meister would die at the hands of her own weapon. No, not just her weapon. The guy she fell for.

"I love you," she blurted in a quiet voice, preparing for the blade to slit her throat.

LunaC: hehehe. Suspenseful ending. Now I leaving you guys to wonder. I would put the next chapter up on Saturday, but my friends said I need to update LOS! So, unless they change their minds, my fate is relying on that update.

LG: *shiver*

LunaC: so please review! Reviews are to authors as souls are to meisters!

LG: or I just eat you with curly fires if you don't!


	7. Chapter 7

LunaC: okay, lets hope I have time to finish this. Nothing to say, need time. Heres for all of you who asked me to update this ASAP!

LG: Luna doesn't own Soul eater, she owns her OC's and heself, self inserts own themselves!

It never did.

She heard the blade pierce through flesh, but she didn't feel pain. Feel the blade plunge into her skin. Anything. She opened one eye to see the copy of her disappearing with a gust of wind, blowing away as red snow. Phantom turned his blade arm back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Was that a lucky guess?" she whispered.

He turned to face her, shaking his head.

"Only you would be willing to do something as stupid as letting me kill you for my own life," he chuckled. "Plus, that copy wasn't shivering nearly enough as you would in a blizzard."

"Why a blizzard?"

"Dunno. Guess its just a place I cant forget about," he shugged. She then realized this was somewhere from his childhood. All she knew about his past was he lived in Russia until he was nine, and disowned at twelve along with Dawn. He looked back at the flaming building in the distance, sorrow glazing his eyes. She thought she saw wo figures get out of the building and get pretty far away before the older collapsed. She didn't ask what it was, knowing it was something he didn't want to talk about. He turned to face her and opened his mouth as if he was about to ask her something, but they were both flooded over with another bright flash before he could utter anything.

Casper found that they were both back in the janitors closet. She was still sitting on top of Phantom, still had his arms pinned to the floor. He grumbled and opened his eyes lazily. They both blushed a bit. They heard voices in the hallway, and before they could get up the door handle turned.

"yeah, I know where we hid the- woah, uh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt," one of the Gilatoe twins aid once he opened the door.

"Lupẽ, what the he- oh, well, this is quite awkward," his sister said whe she walked in to scold her brother. The four's faces turned bright red.

"Hey, what's going-" they heard one of their meisters ask.

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE! MOVE ALONG!" Luina answered, blocking the doorway. Casper quickly stood up and helped her weapon off the ground, not looking him in the eye. God, that was embarrassing. Even more since two people walked in.

"hey, you two lovebirds didn't get into our Mountain Dew stash, did you? Lupe asked, walking by them and taking two cans o soda out from behind some bottles of cleaning detergent.

"we aren't a couple," the two blurted in unison, their faces turning a brighter red.

"yeah, sure," he replied, walking by again and handing his sister the extra can, opening his own and guzzling down the drink. Casper and Phantom walked out, finding Cami and Frankie standing outside.

"Im not gonna ask," Frankie mumbled. Casper wasn't sure if the remark was for the fact they had found her and Phantom in a closet, or that the twins his soda in a janitors closet.

"And we're not gonna talk, so we're all happy!" Luna chimed.

"Why did you guys hide soda in there?" Casper asked.

"Hey, let's head back now! Everyone's probably wondering where we are!" Lupẽ said,ignoring Casper's question. Either that or avoiding it.

"Wait, we gotta ask the question," Cami remembered.

"What question?"

"You know, ask Phantom something only he would know to make sure he still isn't under the trance," Frankie reminded.

"I got it! What was it that we put in your hat last week when you fell asleep in Nygus' class last Monday?" Lupè asked.

"Yogurt- wait that was you!" Phantom gave them one of those "you're so dead" glances.

"Well, uh, you see-" the younger boy stammered.

"RUN STUPID! RUN!" his sister yelled before running off down the hallway, her brother doing the same as Phantom dashed after them. The three girls left sighed and headed down in their direction.

"I'm gonna miss Monty Python if we don't hurry up," Frankie sighed. 

OooooooooooooO the class was filled with the meisters and their weapons, all ready for the fight against the witch.

"Last time we checked, she's almost through the doors. Just a couple more of the security locks, and she's in," Frankie said, pointing to the diagram of the school where the Death Room doors were. "Seeing as there are some ventilation shafts in the Death Room, we'll send two pairs in there to help out Lord Death, two or three to go after Raven, and the rest will take care of the weapons she might bring. Ox, Kim, Kilik, Harvar, Jackie, Fire and Lightning will take care of the outside, and Cami and I will go ahead with the twins, along with the Avvon's and Clearwater's for backup, and Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Casper, and Phantom will deal with Raven."

The rest of the class nodded in understanding. They were ready to fight the witch and save the rest of the weapons. If they didn't, they failed. So they couldn't have any mistakes, they had to kill the witch and help Lord Death. Or half of the students would die, and Shibusen would fall.

LunaC: woo. Finally finished. And now Frankie's here! Say hi!

Frankie: hiya! I'm here to help with her sis's b-day!

LG: HELP ME! SHES GONNA CUT OFF MY TOES WHILE IM EATIN CAKE!

LunaC: well, please reveiw! Reveiws are to authors as souls are to weapons! 

Frankie: or I cut off your toes! 

LG: or I EAT U! 


	8. Chapter 8

LunaC: well, I feel like I haven't updated this in forever. So, im updating this instead of LOS! :D 

LG: she was moping in a corner Wednesday.

LunaC: yeah, so lets get on with this!

LG: Luna doesn't own Soul Eater. She owns Casper, Phantom, Raven, ect. She owns herself and the self inserts own themselves.

Casper was getting tired of the air vents. But Raven had noticed the meisters actions and buffed up security. But she had gotten used to them now, and didn't get lost any more. Surprisingly, Phantom's scythe form fit in the ducts, so it made it easier if she needed to quickly jump out and fight.

"Hey Cas, you okay?" Phantom asked her. She had been quiet for a long time, and not in her usual way.

"…yeah, Im fine," she replied.

"Is this Raven the same one?" She didn't reply, but her silence answered her question. He, Jax, and Dawn were the only people who weren't family that knew about how her father died. but then again, the three weapons were basically family.

"Crap," she muttered. She had gotten to the vent opening outside the Death Room doors, and they happened to be opened. She saw her fellow classmates fighting a crowd of weapons. Ox, Kilik, and Kim were putting up a pretty good fight. She guessed now would be the best time to go. She jumped down and over the crowd of weapons, landing gracefully on her feet before running down the guillotine hall. It was about halfway down when she found Kid, Black*Star, and Maka unconscious, their weapon's tending to them while Raven chuckled.

"Is this all that Shibusen has? Pity, I thought it would e better," she snickered.

"Trust me, we haven't given up yet," Casper growled. Raven quickly turned and smirked when she saw who was there.

"Long time, no se Casper. How's mommy and daddy doing? Rocky?" she teased.

"You know perfectly well what happened to my dad," she snapped back.

"Well of course I do. How could I forget. I gave you that little scar. I thought it was quite cute to see Randy sacrifice his life for his little girls." Casper grimaced. Her miscolored eye and the scar that ran through it daily remembered her of her father's sacrifice.

"Im afraid you cant deal with Lord Death until you deal with me."

"Are you challenging me?" raven asked, amused.

"I have a little score to settle. I did some research, and found out you're the one who suggested the people who's souls she could take to make a kishin. Wouldn't be surprised, seeing as youre her cousin," Casper growled. "If it weren't for you, Rocky and Jax would still be alive."

"Oh, very clever Casper. It's a shame that's about to go to waste," Raven taunted. She sent a strong gust of wind at her, but Casper held her ground. When it stopped, she jumped up and slashed at Raven's neck. The witch dodged easily, and kicked Casper down. The meister got up and slashed again. Raven grabbed her armand flung her back down. She then flew up and floated there, watching Casper got up. The meister quickly jumped onto one of the guillotines, and lunged at Raven. Phantom's blade just barely missed the witch's neck. Casper quickly grabbed the top of a guillotine and pulled herself up. A purple aura was around her, and she shot a shadow beam from her palm. Raven easily shielded herself with a spell, causing asmall explosion and smoke to fill the room. When it cleared, she laughed when she saw the disappointed glare on Casper's face.

"hahaha! Its so funny just watching you try!" Raven giggled. "Just give up! Sure, you defeated Fiona, but you know perfectly well that im far more powerful then her. Theres no use trying! I'll finish my plans either way! Well, im getting a little bored now, so lets finish this." She sent a strong gust of wind to knock Casper off the guillotine, causing the meister to fall onto the ground. Phantom fell out of her hands. With a quick spell, the meister was pinned to the ground with glowing green bonds. Raven giggle evilly. "Bye Casper!" she laughed, she laughed, using a gust of wind to cut the top of the guillotine, causing the blade to fall.

"NO!" Phantom exclaimed, quickly transforming back. Just to see his meister disappear in a burst of purple smoke. "Cas," he whispered, as his heart shattered into pieces.

LG: O-o WHAT WAS THAT!

LunaC: don't freak, the stories not over. Did you forget I have….3 chapters left. And I was mad when I wrote this, so im gonna find someway to fix it.

LG: evil

LunaC: yes. So, please review! Souls: weapons::reviews:authors!

LG or I eat you!

Kiko: or I shoot an arrow through ya!

LG: WHERE DID YOU SOME FROM!  
>Kiko: somewhere over the rainbow<span>

LG: T-T haha very funny


	9. Chapter 9

LunaC: okay, I couldn't help updating this! I had to! sorry for those who wanted LOS to get updated sooner, but im still working on the next chap for that. 

LG: and Frankie- YOU HAVE PROBLEMS! Y WULD YOU WANT HER TO DIE! 

LunaC: who knows. Oh well. DISCLAIMER!

LG: Luna don't own Soul Eater (dur) but she owns her OC's (again dur)

Raven laughed until she realized that Casper had turned into smoke. That wasn't right. She should've gone out with a black flash like all others.

"Shadow spears!"

The witch was hit with huge shards of shadows, knocking her back to the ground. She felt blood trickle down her arms.

"You seriously fell for that Raven?" Casper chuckled. Phantom looked up to see his meister standing on top of a guillotine down the hallway. He realized that she had just made a shadow clone when the witch didn't expect it. Raven growled before quickly standing back up.

"One little trick doesn't mean you've won yet," she said.

"Means I'm closer though." She leaped over and landed on the post of the guillotine that her image was killed with. Phantom chuckled before transforming with a flash and landing in his meister's hands.

"You were kinda right though. This is quite boring. How about we finish this?"

Phantom didn't have to be told what the plan was. He felt the little spark of their souls adjusting, the shadows surrounding their souls. "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

Raven looked up with a slight speck of fear in her eyes. The scythe was pretty intimidating by itself, it being now double the size, the darkness of the blade reflecting it's power. But Casper had her own little flare of power showing too. The shadows around her seemed to magnify her power, but a look hidden in her eyes seemed to express something deep within her soul. Raven had always heard that the eyes are the gateways to the soul, but she never guessed it would be exactly true. She could see the hidden madness dwelling within the young enchantress.

Casper charged up, jumping into the air, blade risen above her. The edges glowed a bright blue, sparking even more fear into the witch. A way to escape quickly formed, but she didn't think she would have enough time to do so.

"SHADOW SCYTHE!"

The room was filled with a bright flash and a huge burst of wind when the blade slashed at Raven.. Casper was blown back into one of the guillotines, her back slamming into the wood. She grumbled and slid down to the floor to sit down before examining the damage. Nothing was left of the witch, and her fellow classmates seemed to still be knocked out. Phantom transformed back, the scythe turning into the teen boy standing in his usual relaxed stance, hands in pockets, slightly leaning back.

"So, she gone?" he asked.

"No, her soul isn't here, unless that mini hurricane was it being split into a million pieces," she replied. "But I don't think that killed her. I have a feeling that she's still alive. Not sure where she is, but she's still alive." He just nodded silently. He saw the grim look in her eyes, as if what her guts told her made her sick. He knew how it felt to crave revenge for someone that hurt you.

"Cmon, let's go tell the others that Raven's gone," he said, holding out a hand. She looked up at him and gave a small grin, grabbing his hand. He pulled her up, and the two headed down the hall. Before he could ask her about what was clawing at his mind, she quickly handed him her phone.

"Call Dawn, she's been worried for a while now," she told him. He took the phone and inwardly sighed as he dialed the number. It's as if the world didn't want him to ask, or even mention what was bugging him.

"Hey Dawn, you okay?" he asked when she picked up.

"What do you mean am I okay! You're the one who I've been worrying about for the last hour or so!" his younger sister snapped. Yep, she was fine.

"Look, it's nothing much, just a witch problem-"

"WHAT!"

"But I'm fine now. God, calm down Dawn," he sighed.

"You better tell me what happened! Now!"

"Can't, have to go. See you at home," he said, seeing as they were almost at the end.

"Don't you hang up o-" he heard his sister protest before he pressed the little red button and handed it back to Casper. "She's gonna be so mad when we get back."

"Yeah. I think she worries too much about us," Casper sighed. He agreed, even if his little sister was seven years younger, she did tend to panic over when they would come home with any injury or coming back late. Except for when she got into his Monsters and was carefree, not to mention extremely hyper.

"Hey guys! Glad you're alright! But where's the rest?" Lord Death asked. The four younger meisters eased their guard when they saw their fellow classmates.

"Raven knocked Maka, Kid, and Black*Star out, but Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, and Patty are taking care of them. We aren't sure about how the rest are doing now," Casper answered.

"Well, we'll have to get Nygus to check on them later. I'm guessing you two took care of Raven?"

Casper made a tiny growl and looked down. "We think she got away," Phantom replied.

"Oh. Well, we'll have to find a way to track her down later. You guys find any way to help with the rest of the students."

"Yes sir," Casper replied, before walking off down the hall. Phantom followed after her. They heard the group of meisters and weapons behind them joking around and laughing. He looked over to see a grim look on his meister's face.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Lord Death said they'd track her down, we'll get her sooner or later," Phantom told her.

"I know. But still, I can't believe that Shadow Scythe still didn't work."

"Hey, she's a witch. Who knows how many tricks she had up her sleeve."

"Your right," she sighed. They continued to walk down the hall in silence, with only the sound of their classmates behind them.

LunaC: yay! hope you liked! and you know i wouldnt kill Casper! That would be like me picking Sprite when the choices are Mtn Dew and that retched stuff. Makes my tummy hurt );Sorry Raven lived. But I needed her to. I decided after this, Im gonna make one more story to go after this (just because all the other stuff that hasn't been added doesn't fit into this plot). 

LG: will she eventually die?

LunaC: cant tell you

LG: u suck

LunaC: gud 4 you

LG: how is that good!  
>LunaC: idk. Well, review! Souls:weapons::reviews: authors!<span>

LG: if you don't I eat you (:K


	10. Chapter 10

LunaC: ello readers! This is chapter was made for Cami, who begged for Casper and Phantom to get together in this story. Im not satisfied for how it turned out, but I tried :D so if you think its bad, just know I can do better at these scenes, but the way this plot was made it hard to write. So….yeah. but don't worry if you don't like romance, I added humor. :D heheheh. DISCLAIMER!  
>LG: Luna doesn't own Soule Eater, blah blah blah, she owns the OC's, blah blah blah, you know the rest.<p>

it wasn't long until the rest of the school came too. Most only had minor headaches, but that was it. Maka, Kid, and Black*Star only had minor injuries, and recovered quickly. Casper didn't receive too much damage from her fight with Raven, other then her back was pretty sore and she was power drained. The students were dismissed after all the weapons were checked for no permanent damage from the spell. Casper and Phantom took the shortest route possible to their apartment. Phantom kept trying to find the courage to ask Casper. It was like when you have something you think you should say, but every time you try it just wont come out. It was getting on his nerves. But when he felt like he could finally say it, they had already gotten into the apartment. Well, since he knew his little sister was around, he really couldn't ask now. He knew Casper wouldn't answer truthfully until they were alone.

"Phantom! It's about time!" Dawn exclaimed, tackle-hugging her brother.

"Sorry Dawn. To sum it up, witch broke in, turned me and all the other weapons into brainwashed slaves, tried taking over the school," he trailed on.

"Oh, well there has been worse," Dawn chimed. "Glad you're alright though."

"You went into my monsters, didn't you?" he asked.

"What! No..." She stopped when he pointed to the can on the bar next to a styrofoam plate with a few scraps of food left on it. "Oh yeah! I forgot to do... Something! Bye!" she dashed off into her room. He sighed.

"At least her hyperactivity wore off before we got here," Casper pointed out.

"True," he grumbled. He walked into the kitchen, picking up the half-empty energy drink and finishing it. He found an empty can on the counter and grabbed that one and threw the two away. Of course, Dawn had to go through almost half of the pack of Monsters he had bought.

"You hungry?" Casper asked, yawning. She looked over at the clock. It was almost seven, yet she didn't have an appetite for anything at the moment. She jumped up onto the counter, sitting with her lower legs dangling from the edge.

"Not really," he yawned, leaning against the counter next to her. He guessed he should bring it up now, not knowing how long their privacy from his little sister would last. "Hey Cas, you kinda said something when we were in the soul link earlier, right before I killed the copy," he started.

"Um, did I?" she asked nervously. Had that actually slipped out? She knew she was thinking it, but did it really leave her lips?

"Yeah, something on the terms of 'I love you'," he replied. "Well, um, I guess it was just something that slipped out, I honestly couldnt control what I was saying, I was about to die so I was probably saying a bunch of random things-" she trailed on nervously.

"Did you mean it?" Phantom cut her off. She felt herself at a loss for words as she felt her face burn with blush. She looked away, down at her feet.

"What do you mean by that?" she mumbled.

"Did you mean it as in love like a good friend, love like a brother, or love love?" She looked up to see that he now leaned over her, his hands resting on the counter on either side of her. She felt her face go a little more red. She still avoided eye contact.

"Love love," she sighed. She felt relief after telling him, but now there was that awkward moment of anxiety where she didn't know wether he would say he felt the same way or didn't share the same feelings.

"Cas, would you look at me?" he asked. She still kept her head down, her eyes focused on the little stitches in her glove. He lifted one hand and used a finger to lift her chin up so her eyes met his. "Why are you acting so scared, Cas?"

"Don't know if you feel the same," she mumbled. She felt a bit uncomfortable, not being able to avoid his gaze when there was a fifty percent chance he could reject her at any second.

"Cas, do you think I would've brought it up if I didnt love you back?" he asked. She finally stopped fighting his glance and looked up at him with a bit of surprise. He gave her a small grin, moving his hand from under her chin to pull her bangs behind her ear.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She felt his lips twitch as if his grin had grown as he kissed her back.

"FINALLY!" they heard Dawn exclaim, causing them to break apart, blush violently, and turn to face the younger girl. "It's about time you guys confessed! Sheesh!" The ten year old then walked off and flopped onto the couch. "But get a room next time! PDA is not acceptable in this public household!" Phantom quickly stood up straight and stuck his hands in his pockets, Casper sliding off the counter top. "So...this mean we're a couple now?" Casper asked.

Phantom smirked and kissed her forehead. "Guess it does, Cas."

LunaC: I know, that ending was HORRIBLE! (sits in corner)

LG: T-T please review. Or ill eat you.


	11. Chapter 11

LunaC: its only the 2nd day of break and I am BORED OUT OF MY MIND!

LG: sooooo booored.

LunaC: well, heres the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story, because it was fun to write. I'll try to have the 1st chapter of the next one up sometime soon. :D disclaimer

LG: okay, you've read HOW MANY CHAPTERS NOW! you should know she doesn't own soul eater and who she does own and ect.

The witch's red hair blew around as she flew on her broomstick, slightly covered with a grey witch hat, with little wolf ears on the side. She wore a blue t-shirt with a furry black vest, and a black skirt with blue leggings and black boots. Her purple blue eyes scanned over the city, but finally focused on the giant building in the center. Shibusen Academy. She floated down near the front of the school and stepped down onto the stone. Standing there already was her guard, Kai. His brown hair had slight blonde streaks, his eyes a bright orange. He wore an orange t-shirt with black pants and combat boots, and a spiked dog collar around his neck. "Lord Death said he'd see us immediately, Lady Lycao," he said, bowing.

"Then we better head in. That news we got really irks me," she replied, walking into the building. She remembered the route through the hallways, and ignored the occasional confused glances of students. Yes, a witch in the building who came in through the front door would be considered weird. If she wasn't a huge ally.

She made her way through the death room door and walked through the guillotine hallway, Kai trailing behind. It wasn't long until she got to the end, finding Lord Death, Sid, Stein, Marie, and another man she hadn't seen before, though he looked familiar.

"Lycao! So glad you could come!" Lord Death greeted cheerfully.

"Glad to," she replied. "So, what exactly was the incident you called me in for?"

"Well, Raven, I assume you know her, got into the school last week when we were on lockdown, and used a spell to put all the weapons under her control to try to defeat me when I had no Death Scythes on me. She unfortunately got away, and we need your help tracking her down. We already have some other Death Scythes looking for her, but I assume you might have a better chance of knowing where she possibly could be hiding," the shinigami replied.

"I might know a few places she might be, and I'm sure I could help track her down," the witch replied.

"That's great! You can help Atros with the witness reports to chart out the areas she might be in!" Lord Death cheered. She looked over at the man she guessed was Atros, the one with black hair in his early twenties. She finally realized who he was.

"Morro," she said flatly.

"Witch," he replied in the same tone. They both turned their heads away from each other, Lycao crossing her arms like an upset child. Lord Death sweat-dropped. He had forgotten about the Morro family's opinion on allying a witch. But, Atros was great at many subjects, geography and mapmaking some of them, and Lycao was the only one with the knowledge on any places where witch's would prefer to hide in the area. So, they would just have to deal with it.

Raven chuckled as she flew away from the window of the school. So, Death was trying to find her. That's nice. Most would think she was insane, but Mabaa had given her another task to do. Another shot at getting Lycao to join the witch's council. And, just before the wolf witch had come in, she had heard the nine who were going to be sent to kill her if she wasn't found by death-scythe's first. It's as if Death just wanted to make her task easier. She just needed to formulate a plan. She'd have Lycao doing anything she said soon.

Phantom sat on the brick wall that sat above the city. He had gotten out of the house without telling anyone where he was going.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Don't know, I just had a feeling," she replied. He nodded, but just returned to staring down at the city. She sat in silence with him. Dawn had already explained why he was so gloom today. She rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. He gave her a small sad smile before turning back to look down on the city.

About eight years ago on that very day, Phantom's mother had died. Almost five years after that, he had been disowned. But the house fire had caused both to happen. He could remember almost every bit of that day.

-~flaaaaashbaaaack~ (A/N: um yeah, I typed the authors notes on my computer but everything else on my iPod, so I can't italicize the flashback)

The fire that started in the mansion had no known cause. It had started up, and in a matter of minutes the whole building was up in flames. The three who had been in the building were all at the top floor at the time, the part who's structure fell first. One of the most terrifying experiences for the nine year old boy.

The young Phantom was running through the fallen, burning rubble, his black pants covered in ashes and his white shirt singed. He grasped onto his little sister's hand. She was only about three, and the smoke stung her stormy grey eyes causing a few tears to fall. Her blue dress was covered in little scorch marks and ashes. Reagan Morro was right behind them, her blonde hair tied up in a bun, with splotches of black from the ash. She had the same grey eyes as her children, and wore a blue dress with a white shawl. They had almost gotten to the staircase when a piece of ruble fell on his mother's leg, trapping it between the burning chunk and the floor. Phantom and Dawn had come to a complete stop, right before Phantom tried to pull the piece (which was almost two times his size) away. The structure of the top floor began to shake.

"Phantom! Take Dawn and go! Now!" Reagan ordered her son. A look of shock filled his eyes.

"No, I'm not going to leave you, just let me-" he started to argue.

"Phantom, go!" she cut off. The walls began to crack. Dawn made a terrified cry. Phantom looked back at his mother, tears in his eyes, before grabbing the toddler up and running down the stairs before the structure collapsed. He carried Dawn in one arm and covered her mouth and nose with his free hand, to prevent her from breathing in too much smoke. He finally got to the ground floor, and had to break through one of the windows since the door was blocked. The snow outside was a great comparison to the heat in the building. He put Dawn down and they ran as far as they could get from the mansion. But Phantom broke into a coughing fit while he ran. He had inhaled too much smoke. He was finding every step harder to breathe. It wasnt long until he began seeing little black dots blur his vision and he blacked out.

When he had woken up, he was in the hospital, bandages over his major burns and cuts, and breathing from an oxygen mask. He only saw his siblings in the room with him, Dawn asleep on Floris' lap, the eleven year old stroking the toddler's hair as she slept. She had the same black hair and grey eyes as her siblings, and wore a pastel green dress. Atros was there too, but he saw no sign of his father. Unfortunately, even though he knew there was no way she could have survived, their mother had burned to death, trapped by all the rubble. Her bones had been crushed, leaving her in unimaginable pain while the fire slowly took her life. Atros had told him, and he almost broke into tears. It was all his fault his mother was dead.

-~end flashback~-

Most people don't know why Phantom never cries. That's because after everything that happened after that fire, he couldn't. His mother died, he became a victim of child abuse because his father would get drunk every night after that, and after being disowned, he almost lost Dawn due to starvation. Ever since that fire, his life had become a wreck. Probably the best thing that had happened was finding Casper. He honestly believed that nothing else horrible could possibly happen to him.

Or could there?

**The End**

LunaC: well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed! Now my thank yous!

Frankie Stein, Cami, and Kiko- thank you for being awesome friends and supporting my stories (even when they epically fail) and giving me motivation and dragging me out of my emo corners (against my will I must add)!

Epic4Life and Crystalszanimeturtle: thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means so fricken much! Heck, without people like you I would've given up a looooooong time ago

Epic4Life and xXBlueSariaXx: thatnk you for favoriting this story! Im glad you liked it!

LunaC: so thanks guys! i hope everyone has a merry Christmas! I will have _Torture Loyalty and Ignorance _up soon. Please review for this story, just one last time? Cmon, press the button.

LG: press it. Now.


End file.
